iPod shuffle stuff
by Tiva Davozzo
Summary: general team stuff, i put my iPod on shuffle and just wrote what came to mind. my first fanfic. please review for me.


Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

_[Chorus]_

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

_[Chorus:]_  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

"Chicken Fights?!?" screamed Abby.

"Yeah!!" answered McGee and Tony.

"Why would you want to watch a chicken fight?" inquired Ziva.

Abby explained, and Ziva agreed that they should.

"I call McGee!" said Abby enthusiastically.

Tony and Ziva rolled their eyes at each other, but they didn't actually mind that much. Abby got on McGee's shoulders and Ziva got on Tony's.

"GO!!!"

Abby was off of McGee's shoulders in under two seconds.

"No fair," complained McGee.

Tony looked up at Ziva and, as always, had to stop himself from staring at her for too long. She was wearing that really hot bikini that she had been wearing when they were in Los Angeles. Abby finally surfaced, sputtering because she was laughing so hard.

"It's the guys turns now!" she announced with a grin.

Tony dumped Ziva off his shoulders but she took him down with her. When they resurfaced, Tony had Ziva in a headlock, but she had let him do that because she realized that she kind of liked it…

Tony got on her shoulders and Tim got on Abby's. McGee won that one and DiNozzo ended up falling in the water, making Ziva fall down under him. This time they ended up in a position where their faces were only about a centimeter apart. Things got a bit akward so they both let go.

Gibbs, who was watch ing from the pool deck, chuckled quietly and silently congratulated himself for having the brilliant idea to have a "full team retreat" to the hotel.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

Ziva was confused. Tony had been really mopey since she had announced that she was going to take a vacation to Yellowstone by herself. Tony couldn't be sad because she was leaving, could he? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

The next day, when Ziva was standing in line at security, she thought she heard someone call her name. She dismissed it as wishful thinking until she heard it again.

She turned around, and there was Tony, hurrying toward her.

When he reached her, he flashed his million-watt smile at Ziva.

"Thought you would leave without saying goodbye, did you?" he gasped, panting.

All Ziva could do was smile as Tony grasped her in a tight, akward hug over the rope.

I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get UP

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just lose it all  
I feel stressed out  
I won't let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control

Fill up my cup  
Mazel tov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it... OFF  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
And do it  
And do it  
Let's live it up  
And do it  
And do it  
And do it  
Do it, do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it

Cause I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling  
Tonight's the night (HEY! )  
Let's live it up (lets live it up)  
I got my money (I'm paid)  
Lets spend it up (Lets spend it up)  
Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)  
Jump off that sofa (Come On! )  
Lets kick it OFF

Fill up my cup (Drank)  
Mazel tov (La chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it... OFF  
Lets paint the town (Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Lets burn the roof (Woooooo)  
And then we'll do it again

Lets do it (x4)  
And do it (2x)  
Let's live it up  
And do it (3x)  
Do it, do it  
Lets do it(3x)  
Do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock  
Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top  
Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop  
Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

Get, get, get, get, get with us  
You know what we say (say)  
Party everyday (x2)

I gotta feeling (WooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling (WooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Whooo

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?"

Tony was hosting a slumber party at his place.

"Let's play Hide-and-Seek!" piped up Abby.

"I guess I should count first," said Tony.

Everyone hid as Tony counted to 100. Tony found McGee hiding in the shower, Abby had contorted herself to fit in a foot locker, but it took all of them to find Ziva, who had just been sitting completely still on the couch.

"Let's watch a movie!"

"Yeah"

Abby snuggled


End file.
